Never Too Close
by HessianDamian
Summary: Megatron makes up for something he overlooked...


_You know I'm not one to break promises,_

_ I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe._

_ At the end of it all, you're still my best friend,_

_ But there's something inside that I need to release._

_ Which way is right, which way is wrong,_

_ How do I say that I need to move on?_

_ You know we're heading separate ways. _

Megatron touched Soundwave's mask, optics narrowed in the darkness. _What are you not telling me? _There is not the slightest inkling of recognition from the darker 'con, helm tilted downwards. The tyrant's optics closed, cycling back on to reveal the pain in their swirling crimson depths. _Will you not forgive me…My dearest friend?_ This time, the telepath twitched with the thought, helm pulling out of the overlord's grasp. After so many years, after so much time, Megatron thought he could judge – quite accurately – what his third was feeling, all the time. Oh, how terribly wrong he was. He gave his word. Or did he?

_ And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_ There's nothing I can really say._

_ I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_

_ Got to be true to myself._

_ And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_ So I'll be on my way. _

He pulled the smaller mech to him, holding him firmly to the front of his chassis. The bridge was empty, the time late in the evening. The overlord felt the lithe one shudder, their forms sliding easily to the floor, with Soundwave resting in his lap. The telepath's legs stretched out behind him, the lanky knees resting over his hip components. "Soundwave…" Megatron murmured, nuzzling the side of his helm as silence met his audios. How could he have allowed this to happen? Where had his mind been? Not here…not where it **needed** to be. His arms stayed around the telepath, a heavy intake planting them firmly close for even a few klicks.

_ You've given me more than I can return,_

_ Yet there's oh so much that you deserve._

_ There's nothing to say, nothing to do._

_ I've nothing to give,_

_ I must live without you._

_ You know we're heading separate ways. _

Soundwave rested against him, only the slightest shiver or shudder letting the larger mech know that he was feeling something. After so long. Megatron pulled back, one arm still around his third, and the other rose to stroke a digit across the surface of the black plane that was polished glass. The smaller jerked, the unfamiliar touch making him retract slightly in…fear? No, never…caution. The overlord's optics softened, pain registering in them at the fact that his greatest friend would be so guarded to him. He would have to do something about this. Now.

_ And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_ There's nothing I can really say._

_ I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_

_ Got to be true to myself._

_ And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_ So I'll be on my way._

Megatron smiled at him reassuringly, pulling at the feeble mask that hid what he desperately wanted to see. He turned his helm away, stalling as he gently planted the mask off to the side. Then, his optics found the purple of his telepath's.

_So I'll be on my way. _

Soundwave's optics stared into his for a long moment, till they gradually lowered to the insignia branded on his chest plates. The tyrant's servo found his chin, encompassing it in his palm, and the telepath looked back up at him. Megatron was smiling comfortingly at him, optics warm.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_ There's nothing that I can really say._

_ I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_

_ Got to be true to myself._

_ And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_ So I'll be on my way. _

Soundwave's uncertainty fed into the overlord's field, the scars on his face and the dried marks of lubricant that had leaked from his optics evident. Was he worried that Megatron was trying to make a fool of him? Was going to grow angry and callous because he had showed weakness? Megatron didn't allow any of these thoughts to continue though as he wrapped his arms around his third and their lip components met. And for the next few hours till the crew awoke, he allowed his Lord and Master to show him how beautiful he thought he was…

_ So I'll be on my way._

_ So I'll be on my way._


End file.
